


The Adventures of The Winchester Bros. and a New Girl

by xashtonn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alive Bobby Singer, Best Friends, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Triangles, Minor Violence, Multi, Original Character(s), Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Tags May Change, Unrequited Love, different prior storylines, referenced other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xashtonn/pseuds/xashtonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of Chase Bell (ofc) and the Winchester brothers. Includes a lot of romance, drama, love triangles, anger, hope, and HUNTING.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of The Winchester Bros. and a New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all will like this. I promise to make it entertaining and fun to read!

Former college student, Chase Bell, was attacked by a werewolf one night walking back to her dorm. She was saved by the beautiful Winchester brothers. Not able to go back to her normal life, she begged the brothers to train her as a hunter. After a lot of arguing and threats, they finally agreed to take her in. She left college and joined the hunter brothers to fight the supernatural. Our story begins on the one year anniversary that Chase Bell joined Sam and Dean. 

Chase was only nineteen years old, but she was stronger than most thirty year old men. She owed it to the Winchester brothers. Well, she took pride in herself for not giving up even when the training was hard and the hunts got brutal. Sam and Dean Winchester were her mentors and friends.

“Want to give that bag a break?” Sam’s voice tore Chase away from the punching bag she was violently hitting over and over.

She held the bag steady and smiled at Sam who was offering her water. She took the bottle gratefully and chugged the whole thing. “Now why would I want to do that?” Chase cocked a brow towards the younger brother.

He just chuckled and handed her a towel next. “Okay, how about you give yourself a break? You’ve been down here almost all day.” 

Chase looked at the clock over Sam’s head. It read 11:16 PM. She came down in the training area at 6 AM. She hadn’t even noticed. “Have I really been training for five hours?” 

“Yeah, you have. Aren't you hungry?” Sam had moved to the treadmill and was walking slowly with it. He wasn’t down there to exercise. He just wanted something to do. He was having a difficult time looking at Chase. She was in a sports bra and matching shorts. Sweat clung to her and made small strands of blonde hair stick to her forehead. 

Sam Winchester had a crush on Chase since they met a year ago. He had tried to push his feelings away. There was no way he could hit on her. She was young…legal but much younger than he was. Also the fact that she never showed any romantic feelings towards him, made him rethink ever flirting with her. She thought of him as a brother most likely. Sam had gotten a lot better at hiding his thoughts of her as more than just a little sister or young hunter. He loved her; maybe he was in love with her. All he knew was that he didn’t want to ruin his relationship with her…ever.  
“Now that you mention it,” Chase pulled Sam out of his self-pity. “I could go for a burger or something. I need to shower first.” She hopped off the small table she was sitting on and jogged up the staircase to her bathroom.

Sam and Dean heard the water shut off and knew Chase would be out of the bathroom any minute. “Hurry, Sam!” Dean whisper-yelled. “You know how quick she is putting her clothes on.” 

Sam was running around the kitchen like a chicken with its head chopped off. He grabbed the homemade banner and tacked it to the wall right behind the table they made for Chase. It had been exactly one year since the boys rescued her from a werewolf, one year since she joined them in the hunt. Sam silently noted that it had been one year since he felt these weird feelings for Chase.

Both Sam and Dean heard the bathroom door open and waited until they saw Chase. In unison they yelled, “SURPRISE!” The look on Chase’s face was priceless. The boys, no her boys, were behind a table that held Dean’s famous cheeseburgers, a bowl of French fries, and a humongous cake they obviously bought at a bakery. In icing it said: HAPPY ONE YEAR. Chase felt the tears prickle at her eyes and she wiped at them quickly. 

“You guys remembered!” Chase ran and held them in a group hug. “You guys are the best.” She pulled away from them and grabbed a cheeseburger. She moaned at how good it was. “Damn, Dean,” she swallowed her bite. “You really know how to please a woman.” 

Dean smirked. “Yeah, I know,” he continued looking smug, making Sam even more upset. He soon noticed a small green monster on his back and sighed. He was jealous. Chase and Dean always had their little snide, joking remarks. Sam tried to think it was harmless, but in reality he found it very unamusing. After a year with Chase, he thought he would be the one to flirt and joke around with her. He wanted to be the one to make her blush and silent her with one comment.

Contrary to popular belief, Sam was not an idiot. He saw the way Chase looked at Dean, like he made the earth with his own two hands. He also saw the way Dean acted when Chase was around. Dean was always his smug and flirtatious self, but when Chase walked into the room, his energy changed. Sam had never seen Dean look at a girl like he looked at Chase. It wasn’t a proud older brother look either. It was the way Sam looked when even a thought of Chase crossed his mind. It was obvious Dean and Sam had fallen for the same girl.


End file.
